Could you run into me?
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: I always thought of it as an act of fate. The way my husband and I met. He was a loner and I was lonely. But we were connected by a lasso of fate. A loving wife remembers the sweetest moments of her life. Sasuhina songfic, please R&R.


I was listening to this song Lasso by Pheonix and i instantly fell in love with it. So i thought, why not make it into a story XD. I tried to change up my style with this one, ya kno, somethin i usually don't do so I hope you guys enjoy. X)

* * *

_I always thought of it as an act of fate. The way my husband and I met. He was a loner and I was lonely. But we were connected by a lasso of fate._

**Where would you go? Not long ago  
I've been thinking out loud why so suddenly?  
Don't you know? Don't do it  
What you do, oh what you do to me **

Hinata sat on her desk, laughing at Kiba's jokes while Shino was rolling his eyes at him and occasionally hitting him on the head. Sasuke sat on the other side of the room, gazing at the girl's innocent beauty. He'd never admit it, but he was drawn to her the first day that they met. It was only a matter of time before they realized how right for each other they really were. Sasuke continued to become annoyed with the fangirls surrounding him with annoying questions like "Kya! Sasuke-kun are you rich?" or "Sasuke-kun, what's your type of girl!" then the occaisonal "Sasuke-kun! Let's get married!". Luckily Sakura, who used to be leader of Sasuke's fan club, scared them away with one glare. Naruto, Sasuke's best friend, laughed and kissed Sakura's forehead. Sasuke was shocked (and relieved) when he found out that Sakura had fallen for the blonde haired knuckle head, but he was all the more happy for them. The only question was who was the right girl for him? The answer had always been Hinata Hyuuga. She was small, intelligent, caring, and amazingly beautiful. Sasuke continued to stare until he heard Kiba ask Hinata a question.

"Hinata, will you go on a date with me tonight?"

When Sasuke heard that he paid close attention to Hinata's eyes. They had widened due to shock but nonetheless, before she could answer, Sasuke dashed over to where they were and answered for her.

"She can't Inuzuka. She's going out with me tonight."

Hinata looked up at Sasuke, scared for her life. "N-Nani?" But when she saw Sasuke's glare upon her she nodded vigorously. The Uchiha smirked and pulled her out of the classroom.

"Thanks, Uchiha-"

"My name is Sasuke. Start calling me that."

"Well then, you call me H-Hinata. But t-thank you, Sasuke-san. I-I see K-Kiba-kun as only a f-f-friend but he always asks me out anyways. Now I can relax tonight."

Sasuke smirked. "No you won't."

"Nani?"

Hinata backed away as Sasuke stepped closer to her. "I said that you're going on a date with me tonight and you are."

"H-Hai."

**Forever is a long, long time when you've lost your way  
Trying to follow your ideal  
Oh sorry but your so called life it is such a waste**

**Wear your real eyes  
No, you don't realize  
What you say yes to  
But you say yes to **

_He always had this mask upon his face, never in my life would I know that I was the one who could make him take it off. _

Hinata ran and ran her heart jumping out of her chest out of fear. _I have to get away! They'll kill me!_ Unfortunately, one of them caught up with her and tackled her to the ground.

"Yeah, Hyuuga slut! It's your family's fault that we're criminals! Time for some payback!" The four of them dragged her into an alley and two them pinned her to a dirty brick wall. One of them ripped off her clothes and kissed her neck with his disgusting lips.

"Sasuke!" Hinata screamed with all her might.

"Shut up!" The thug yelled, he pulled out a knife and cut her cheek so hard it drew blood. Hinata screamed again, begging for Sasuke to come to her rescue.

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled back. He ran for his girl backed up by an untameable rage. With Naruto and Sakura behind him, they managed to get the men off of her. While Sasuke focused on Hinata, Naruto and Sakura kicked the crap out of them, it was so bad that Naruto almost killed them.

"Naruto-baka, we have to help Hinata. They got more than they deserved. Come on." Sakura kissed his whiskered cheeks, as Naruto nodded. They walked over to Sasuke who was holding an unconscious Hinata. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to shake her out of it but it was no use. He stroked her cheek and kissed her lips softly.

"You're not leaving me, not now, not ever."

Naruto and Sakura helped Sasuke up with Hinata and drove straight for the hospital.

**Where would you go  
Where would you go with a lasso?  
Could you run into, could you run into  
Could you go and run into me?**

**Where would you go  
Where would you go tied up to a lasso?  
Could you run into, could you run into  
Could you go and run into me? **

_Even when our families tried to keep us apart I always found my way back to him. _

"Neji-nii, I love him! Don't keep him away from me! Please!"

Neji sighed. "Hinata, you know he isn't right for you. This is just a phase."

"The h-h-hell it is! I'm i-in l-love with h-him, Neji-nii-san!"

"So you love me huh?" A voice called from outside. Both Hyuugas ran to the window and saw Sasuke leaning against his motorcycle smirking. Hinata glanced at Neji who sighed I defeat. He pushed his cousin out of the way and yelled back,

"You hurt her and you'll die Uchiha!"

"Got it, Hyuuga-chan!" Sasuke yelled back, knowing it would piss Neji off. He shook his head and was instantly glomped by Hinata.

"Thanks, Neji-niisan. You r-rock." She whispered. And before he could respond, she ran out of the room, then the house to be reunited with her man. They shared an innocent kiss and smiled at each other.

"You know, you're clueless." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"You don't even know how much you've changed me."

Hinata gasped and teared up. "I-Is that a b-b-bad thing?"

Sasuke smiled. "No, that's what you should do to me. I wanna be the right guy for you."

"Why? You a-a-already are the r-r-right g-g-guy for me." Hinata cupped his face and kissed his lips to seal her promise.

**So lonely, so pretty such a lack of diplomacy  
You can't get out  
Don't you know, don't do it  
What you do, well you should do to me**

**Far out, so far out, such a fallout  
Not only that you're lonely  
Don't matter if you're not so well  
No, you're not so well  
**

_I used to ask myself how in the hell I ended up with the infamous Sasuke Uchiha but when I look at my wedding ring and a picture of the sonogram of our child, it's always answered._

"Sasuke!" Hinata called with tears in her eyes. Sasuke ran over to her with worry filling his mind. He grasped her shoulders gently.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

The shy girl smiled. "Nothing."

"So why the hell are you crying?"

Hinata paused and took a deep breath. "I...you...we..."

"What, Hinata?"

"You're...gonna...be...a..." Hinata trailed off and passed out into Sasuke's arms. He shook her but she still wouldn't wake up.

"A what?"

"...a fa...fath...father..."

He almost dropped his girlfriend when he heard the word slip from her mouth. Needing to lie down himself, he laid Hinata gently on the couch and plopped in the recliner.

"I'm gonna be a father..."

**Where would you go  
Where would you go with a lasso?  
Could you run into, could you run into  
Could you go and run into me?  
**

_Yes is such a powerful word, I don't care what anyone says. It was also the word that made the great Sasuke Uchiha smile._

Hinata laid on the couch, reading a parenting book, now that she was three months pregnant. She laid there with an ivory dress and her hair done, but since the pregnancy was taking a toll on her, she couldn't help but relax for a bit.

"Hina, you ready?"

"Yes, Sasuke!" Hinata snapped, but she quickly added, "Sorry, Sasuke-kun!" She knew she'd get snappy and moody due to the hormones, but she always remembered to apologize right after she got snappy. Sasuke stepped out of the room and smirked at Hinata.

"It's ok. Come on, we're almost late."

"For what?"

"It's a surprise." He grabbed Hinata's hand and the next thing you know, she was blindfolded and pushed into a stretch Hummer limo. For an hour, the couple sat in the expensive motor vehicle talking, laughing, and kissing.

"Sasuke-kun, why am I blindfolded? Where are we going?"

Sasuke pressed his lips gently on Hinata's and took off her blindfold so he can stare in her eyes. "You talk too much. And we're here."

Hinata looked outside and saw that she was on the most beautiful black sanded beach she'd ever seen.

"Sasuke...how...why..." Was all Hinata could mutter before Sasuke silenced her with another kiss.

"Did you wear your bathing suit under your dress like I said?"

Hinata nodded. "Good."

They stepped out of the limo and headed straight for the water, taking off their expensive clothes. Sasuke tossed Hinata in the water, laughing hard. Hinata giggled and pushed Sasuke on the ground, but thanks to him, she fell right on top of him.

"Well now that we are like this, how about answering a very important question." Sasuke said, pushing back Hinata's hair. She nodded and rested her head on Sasuke's chest. He held her close with his left arm wrapping around her waist while using his right arm to dig for a small black box in his bathing suit pocket. He opened it, took out the ring and placed it on Hinata's nose, making her gasp.

"Never in my life would I think that I'd meet a girl who'd change my entire perspective on the world. I honestly thought I'd be lost forever but somehow I ran into you, like I've been tied to you my entire life. So with knowing that, how bout calling yourself Hinata Uchiha and making it official. Marry me?"

Hinata nodded with tears streaming down her face. "Y-Yeah...y-y-y-yes...YES!" She yelled tightening her hold on Sasuke's neck. Her heart jumped for joy and tightened with delight, she couldn't wait till the day she said "I do."

**Where would you go  
Where would you go tied up to a lasso?  
Could you run into, could you run into  
Could you go and run into me?**

**Wear your real eyes  
No, you don't realize  
What you say yes to  
But you say yes to**

**Forever is a long, long time when you've lost your way  
Forever is a long, long time when you've lost your way  
**  
So now, I sit here with a bulging belly, eight months pregnant, a wedding band on my finger, a loving husband and a new name, Hinata Uchiha. I look back at those memories as if they happened yesterday, and those same feelings rush back to me when Sasuke kisses goodnight, or when he rubs and kisses my stomach. And there are the times when he'd ask me that same question,

**Where would you go  
Where would you go with a lasso?  
Could you run into, could you run into  
Could you go and run into me?  
**

And my answer will always be, "Yes. And I'm so glad that I did."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R XD**


End file.
